Karakuri Kishi Garo PLUS Ultimo Challange
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: This is a challenge and a draft for said challenge so don't expect this to be updated.


Karakuri Kishi Ultimo PLUS Garo

ESKK: I'm surprised no one has thought of this before. Anyway this is an attempt to add more crossovers to the, Ultimo section as well as a challenge so anyway enjoy. Oh and before I forget this will be a slight AU from Ultimo

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

" _ **Madogu,"**_

" **Horrors,"**

" _Karakuri Henge,"_

(Scene change)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own Karakuri Douji Ultimo or Garo if I did I'll be the richest guy in America and Japan though I'm from the US though I'll never tell where.

(Start prologue)

" **Where there is Light Shadows lurk and fear reigns."**

The screen shows a picture of an eye which then turned into a hand which followed by a claw.

" **Yet by the blade of Knights, Mankind was given hope."**

The screen then showed Horrors in ink before it turned into a Fanged Knight as the prologue.

(Start prelude years before Karakuri Douji Ultimo cannon)

In a mansion a young boy was awake as he had black hair as he looked out the window at night as he saw a man in a white coat. The boy smiled as he waited for the man to be out of range before he opened the window and sent a rope made of sheets before climbing down.

The boy followed the white coated man as he wanted to see the man especially with that smile on his face. It didn't take long for him to arrive at the man's destination as the man looked much like the black haired boy as the main difference was the man was older and had a small beard.

In front of him was a cloaked being that gave off an evil aura as the man drew his simple sword from its red sheath before holding it to his arm and slide it across his arm by the flat side. A battle soon began as the boy as the boy watched with a smile on his face.

But soon as the battle progressed it soon ended as in the end the man in an armor was stabbed through the gut as the boy was being protected by the man as not to far off a broadsword was on the ground as the boy was wide eyed.

"Tou-san…" he said as he was shocked to see that his father was killed. The boy ran to his father trying to get him up as he had tears in his eyes. "Tou-san! Tou-san!" he repeated trying to shake him awake as he didn't want to lose his father.

(Scene break a few days later)

The boy now dressed in black with a woman with blond hair also dressed in black was at a grave as around them were people in black robes as the one is dusters were wielding weapons under the coats as the boy looked sadly at the grave as the sealed grave was a red triangle as the boy had stopped crying a long time ago.

"Tou-san gomen-nasai, this is all my fault," he said as the woman who appeared to be the boy's mother embraced her son to comfort him as there would be a lot of adjustment. The boy then turned to his mother before speaking. "Kaa-san," the boy said as the mother looked.

"Yes Yamato?" she asked as the boy now known as Yamato turned to his mother.

"I'm going to become the Golden Knight just like tou-san," Yamato said as the mother held her son tighter in a way as of saying she supported him but one thing was sure a new legend was being written one that would be a tale forged in Gold.

(Begin Ultimo cannon)

A now teen Yamato who was taller than most his age as he was dressed in a school uniform with a gothic skull ring on his left middle finger and tied to his back was a clothed boku as he carried his messenger bag over his shoulder.

As he walked he didn't notice a teen that was kind of short for his age as he had blond hair and was wearing glasses as he was dressed in a school uniform, and kind of looked like a girl. "Hey Yamato!" he called as he ran up next to Yamato.

Yamato looked as he continued to walk. "Hey Rune," he greeted as Rune smiled at his childhood friend.

"Yamato you going to Sayama's birthday tonight?" Rune asked as Yamato had remembered what today was but didn't bother to buy a present as he had to see someone later.

"Sorry probably not," Yamato said as Rune looked.

"Mou why is it that?" Rune asked as Yamato sighed.

"Have to work tonight don't think my boss will let me get the night off," Yamato said as Rune looked.

"But you live is a mansion with your mom and a butler can't you take the night off?" Rune asked as he was worried for Yamato's health.

' _ **I suggest taking the night off you doing something relaxing instead of hunting Horrors,'**_ came a voice in Yamato's head as he looked at the ring that was silent but before he could argue someone else appeared.

"Agari-san good morning and how are you?" came a female voice as Yamato looked and saw a girl with black hair and a female school uniform but what it had in common with Yamato's uniform was the badge.

"I'm doing fine Sayama how are you?" he asked as he stopped to talk to her as he may have had a crush on her but his duties prevented him from making much of a social life outside of his small group of friends.

"Good," Sayama said with a smile.

"Anyway I'll see you at school," Yamato said as Sayama smiled.

"Well I hope to see you at my party later Agari-kun," Sayama said as Yamato nodded.

"I hope I can make it," Yamato said as Sayama passed him and headed off to school.

Once Sayama was out of hearing range Rune looked at Yamato. "So you going to that party?" Rune asked as Yamato looked at his ring before sighing.

"I'll see what I can do," Yamato said as he turned to Rune. "You head on ahead to school if I do go I'll be expected to bring a present," he said making Rune nod before he headed out and Yamato began heading to an nearby antique shop as that was the only shop in the area.

" _ **You know that girl seems nice but personally I don't trust her,"**_ the ring said talking as no one heard.

"I know Zaruba but like you said before you haven't sensed any Inga from her like you do Rune so for now we just need to wait and see if your hunch is right," Yamato said as he entered the store.

The old man saw this before he spoke. "Welcome Makai Knight," he said as he drank his tea.

"Good morning Makai Priest-san I'm not here for any Madou tools what I'm here is for a present for a girl," Yamato said as the revealed Priest laughed a bit.

"Good because I've been retired sense the last Garo died in battle," he said before Yamato gained a sad look before regaining himself. That was when he noticed something in a glass case as it seemed to be a large doll that was beat up with red hair with matching read visors, and red gauntlets as it was wearing a traditional Japanese pants of the Edo era, he was wearing a blue shirt as both articles of clothing seem to be made from the finest fabric though Yamato saw something familiar about it.

"Oh you noticed that well I found it in a crater it looked like it was in a major battle I reported it to the Watchdog but she said not to worry but to keep an eye on it just in case," the old man said before Yamato spoke.

"Ultimo," Yamato said as Zaruba spoke up.

" _ **Ultimo where did that come from?"**_ Zaruba asked as Yamato looked at his Madogu.

"I don't know the name just appeared in my head," Yamato said as Zaruba then began looking through Yamato's memories.

" _ **I'm getting something Edo period Japan and I see two dolls one matches this one the other seems to be vastly different and WAIT! There alive!"**_ Zaruba said before he lost the connection. Yamato then pointed Zaruba to the doll now dubbed Ultimo, before the ring spoke. _**"This thing isn't a gate nor does it possess any Inga it should be safe to approach but be careful,"**_ Zaruba said before Yamato approached Ultimo, and once his hand touched the glass the dolls eyes opened as it began to speak.

"Master…," it said in a boy's voice as he then gained tears. "It's been a thousand years Ulti is glad to see you!" Ultimo called as he broke out of the glass as Yamato quickly stepped to the side and avoided the glass and; Ultimo crashed into some antiques though none were damaged surprisingly.

"Do I know you?" Yamato asked as he was lucky to avoid the glass shards.

Ultimo then got sad as she saw his master didn't remember him. "Oh I see, sorry Yamato-sama it was a miracle that you remembered my name but I guess I was hoping for too much," Ultimo said as he saw soon began to get serious.

Yamato pointed Zaruba at Ultimo before Zaruba spoke. _**"I see the feeling from this doll has changed its clearly alive and I detect traces of Soul Metal in him if I had to guess whoever made him had connections to the Makai Order,"**_ Zaruba said as Ultimo was shocked.

"Who are you?" Ultimo asked untrusting of the ring.

" _ **I am the Madogu Zaruba partner to Yamato who is the Ougon Kishi Garo,"**_ Zaruba said confusing Ultimo.

"Ougon Kishi… Garo?" he asked as he felt that Yamato replaced him with a ring.

"You explain to me what you are first and I will explain to you what I am. Deal?" Yamato asked before Ultimo spoke.

"I am what is known as a Karakuri Douji and if I have awoken then it means that my other half Vice has also awakened I am the Douji of ultimate Good while Vice is the Douji of Ultimate Evil, you must re-energize your pledge with me so we may battle Vice and his master again and hopefully defeat him," Ultimo said as Yamato sighed.

"Sorry not interested see I am what is known as a Makai Knight my duty is to fight Creatures of Darkness from a world called Makai, the creatures are known as Horrors who are evil beings who live to devour humans," Yamato said as Ultimo was shocked.

"Look I can't kill humans no matter who they are because the laws of the Makai Order forbid it so I'm sorry you're going to have to find someone else to fight with," Yamato said before he began heading out.

"Yamato-sama," Ultimo said as he also wondered what this "Soul Metal," was.

(Later with Yamato)

"So did you find a present for Sayama?" Rune asked as he and Yamato were riding the bus. As Yamato had his Boku standing up against his shoulder as Yamato looked.

"No hopefully I can find a present after school and if not I will just not come," Yamato said as they rode.

"So anything happen at the Antique shop?" Rune asked as Yamato looked.

"Nope just the old guy's grandson playing around," Yamato said as he guessed Rune saw him enter.

' _ **Oi partner duck I'm sensing a mass of Inga up ahead!'**_ Zaruba warned through the mental link as Yamato quickly acted and grabbed Rune.

"Get down!" he called as he and Rune ducked and cover and soon a boy up ahead that was similar to Ultimo smirked as his large Green Gauntlet began to transform.

"Prepare to die!" the Douji said as he smirked. _"Karakuri Henge Turtle Saw!"_ the Douji invoked as his arm transformed into a saw like blade before he cut the bus in two the passengers ended up falling as Yamato grabbed his Boku and unwrapped it to reveal a simple sword with a red hilt and a matching red sheath both of which had an elegant design on them.

"Rune I need you to close your eyes," Yamato said as Rune was shocked that Yamato's secret boku was actually a sword. But then they noticed something as the bus wasn't falling, in fact it was flying as Yamato looked to see Ultimo holding both halves so no one comes into harm.

Yamato then sighed in relief before speaking. "Good we're safe for now but Ultimo is wide opened," Yamato said as he saw someone among the crowd who was holding a Madou brush. The person then acted as he saw Yamato in the bus holding the sword before sending energy to all the civilians before they all reacted and ran away as the Douji looked.

"Hey where are you cowards going I aint done with you!" he yelled as Ultimo looked at the black haired Douji who's green cloths and red visor seem to enhance his evil aura.

"They were smart and left Vice," Ultimo said as Vice growled.

"Well to bad your wide open!" Vice yelled before he went for a stab at Ultimo but then a sword blocked the attack as he sliced the blade in two.

Vice looked and saw Yamato standing as Vice's blade was stabbed into the ground where it couldn't harm Ultimo.

"Yamato-sama," Ultimo said as he was shocked that the sword he wielded was able to cut through Vice's sword.

"How dare you, you stupid human!" Vice growled as Yamato then took a battle stance and slid his sword across his arm as he was ready for battle.

"Yamato-sama stop your no match for him!" Ultimo called as Yamato then looked to Ultimo.

"Ultimo you have to get the people on that bus to safety I'll fight, Vice," Yamato said as Ultimo looked at Yamato and could see in his eyes he has seen a lot of battles.

"Alright Ulti will obey," Ultimo said before getting the people to safety.

"Ok then Yamato DIE!" Vice yelled before he swung his arm at Vice as Yamato dodged the attack and returned the strike by using the opening Vice made and attack, Vice saw it coming and tried to claw at Yamato but Yamato dodged and was able to send a slash at Vice.

Vice growled before he went to claw at Yamato but Yamato back pedaled and avoided the strike. Vice roared as he was getting angry as he then did another Henge.

" _Karakuri Henge: Demon Drum!"_ he invoked as his free arm transformed into a drum based blaster as he then fired it at Yamato who jumped to the side and avoided the attack. Vice was now angry as he had just about enough of Yamato's attacks. "That's it now you really pissed me off now I won't hold back!" Vice growled as his entire body began to transform and soon he towered over Yamato. _"KARAKURI HENGE ONI MAN DEMON MASK!"_ he invoked as now Vice looked like some sort of demon.

That was when, Ultimo arrived and saw how the situation had progressed. "Yamato-sama I gotten the people to safety but we must make the pledge before Vice can gain any more power," Ultimo said as Yamato glared up.

"No I'll handle this," Yamato said as he then raised his sword. Then Yamato cut an energy circle in the air before it opened into some sort of gate surprising Ultimo and Vice as Yamato was soon donned in a Golden Fanged wolf armor as its eyes were a glowing blue. Green flames appeared around Garo before he then cast it off as a golden symbol appeared behind him.

"Yamato-sama what are you in this life?" Ultimo asked as he was visibly shocked.

" _ **Listen closely Doji-boya Yamato may have been your master and a bandit in a past life but in this life he is a Makai Knight, the Ougon Kishi Garo,"**_ Zaruba said as Garo glared down at Vice.

"No armor will help you DIE!" Vice yelled before he made a swipe at Garo but the Golden Knight dodged the attack and slashed at, Vice, making a deep slash with the Garoken. Garo then roared as he then ran up Vice's arm who tried to swat him away only for Garo the slice the arm off as Vice roared in pain. Garo landed on the ground as he then slid his sword across his arm creating sparks as Garo wasn't that easy of an opponent.

"Is that all you got, Vice?" Garo asked as he was taunting, Vice.

"DIE!" he yelled before he slammed Garo away causing Ultimo to go wide eyed.

"YAMATO-SAMA!" he called before Yamato did a flip in the air before speaking.

"GOUTEN!" he called as soon a golden horse appeared which Garo landed on before flicking the reigns and going after Vice. Garo then charged energy into his sword transforming it into a larger sword as he was ready to defeat, Vice. Garo then slashed at Vice's torso before slashing him through the gut and sending him transforming back to normal as Garo's sword reverted to normal size as Vice was now down for the count.

Garo reverted to Yamato as he glared at Vice before mounting Zaruba torts him. _**"He's still alive and still giving off Inga I never even seen a Madou tool like this before,"**_ Zaruba said as he was shocked.

"Madou Tool," came a new voice as Yamato looked and saw an ugly man with buck teeth like a rodent, black hair, glasses, wearing a black coat under black pants with a scarf and the letter K on his back. "He is not he is what is called a Karakuridoji, though I never thought a human would be able to match him I guess that makes him useless," the man said as Yamato had his hand on the sheathed Garoken ready in case this man was a Horror.

Yamato then took out a lighter and lit a green flame in front of the man's eyes and the man's eyes did not react. Yamato then put it away as he glared at the man. "Who are you?" he asked as the man looked.

"Call me K the Vice Master," K said as Yamato looked at him.

"His name is on the back of his coat what a loser," Yamato whispered to himself as he only saw an idiot trying to pretend to be cool.

He then picked up the downed and cut up Vice by his hair as he glared. "What a useless piece of junk you're broken and I quit my job thinking you can get me the money I want," K said as Yamato glared as did Ultimo.

"You're the one who's pathetic," Yamato said as he glared at K as K looked. "The minute you get power you think you're higher then God its, pathetic really makes me want to barf," Yamato said as K glared.

"Vice wake up and show this punk who he think he's messing with," K growled as Yamato turned and began walking away with Ultimo following. "The cops are on their way they can handle you and your doll," Yamato said as he headed away from school.

" _ **Going to school would be a very bad idea at the moments I suggest we head to the Watchdog before heading home,"**_ Zaruba warned as Yamato then looked at Ultimo.

"What about him?" Yamato asked as Zaruba looked.

" _ **We should bring him to the Watchdog perhaps she can explain what's going on,"**_ Zaruba said as the group walked away.

(Later at school)

"I'm telling you there was a huge explosion!" came a small girl in a girl's school uniform with blond hair as she was short for her age. Her name was Oume Hibari as she looked at the two girls both with black hair but one was more, wild while the other was wearing glasses and two tails going over her shoulders. The one with glasses was Matsumoto Kiyose and the other one was Otake Akitsu as they looked at Hibari.

"Sorry Oume but can you talk less crazy seriously who's ever heard of a Fanged Knight in Gold Armor sounds like something out of a Toku series or maybe an Anime," Akitsu said as Kiyose nodded.

"Yes it's also fact that Gold is the weakest Metal out there even though ironically it is the most valuable mineral there is," Kiyose said though she seemed to be hiding something just as Sayama walked in.

"Hey everyone how are you?" Sayama asked as Akitsu looked to Sayama.

"Oh hey Sayama nothing much just Hibari talking crazy," Akitsu said as Sayama saw Yamato wasn't in.

"Is Yamato sick I passed him on the way to school," Sayama said as Akitsu smirked.

"Knowing him he probably fell asleep on the way to school seriously that guy is such a workaholic," Akitsu said as Sayama was worried.

"I hope he's ok," she said as she had no idea what Yamato was doing.

(With Yamato)

Yamato arrived at a wall in an alleyway as Ultimo was confused. "Is this where this Watchdog person is?" he asked as the red head looked around.

"No this is the passage to get to the Watchdog," Yamato said before he presented Zaruba which caused the wall to glow into a portal before both he and Ultimo entered.

(Later)

"Will that be all Lady Watchdog?" Yamato's blond haired mother Fushimi Aguri asked as she was a Makai Priestess who was widowed after Yamato's father was killed in battle. The Watchdog was dressed like a Hein Empress as below her was a Dragon Statue for Knights to deposit Horrors to be sent back to Makai.

"Yes Fushimi I am expecting two guests today one of them is your son and the other is an odd Madou Tool who seems to be among those sighting I have seen of sentient Madou Tools," the Watchdog said as on cue Yamato and Ultimo appeared as Ultimo was amazed.

"Welcome Yamato-san I believe you have questions," the Watchdog said as Yamato nodded.

"Yes it pertains to this Madou tool like doll," Yamato said showing Ultimo.

"Yes from what I have gathered an underground war between two sets of these dolls has been going on and they are wiping the memories of the humans who see it. Many Priests and Knights have reported in but every time they get a lead it runs dry," the Watchdog said before turning to Ultimo. "Tell me Ultimo what are you and those others doing?" the Watchdog asked as Ultimo nodded.

"I'm Ultimo I'm a Karakuridouji who was created by a man called Rodger Dustan for his experiments on Good and Evil to see which was stronger, of course I am the first as I represent Ultimate Good with Six Perfections under me," Ultimo said as the Watchdog nodded.

"So it's to assume this Vice is a Douji of Evil and there are Seven Deadly sins below the ultimate evil, this ultimate evil wouldn't happen to be Vice would it?" the Watchdog asked as Ultimo nodded.

"Yes he is, I was bonded to Yamato-sama in his past life all to learn about the difference between Good and Evil and reach our peak power to fight in the Hundred Machine Funeral which is the final battle between Good and Evil," Ultimo explained as the Watchdog nodded.

"I see this is troubling sense Inga could be sparked and even then if these other Douji are trying to keep it a secret then no doubt this Hundred Machine Funeral will result in the deaths of many as well as the appearance of many Horrors from both sides," the Watchdog said as she looked at Yamato. "Yamato you must re-energize your pledge with Ultimo I will send a message to the Senate to send more Knights and Priests so we may seal the Douji when the time comes," the Watchdog said as Yamato nodded and then turned to Ultimo.

"How does this work Ultimo?" Yamato asked as Ultimo looked.

"You must stick your hand into my chest and grasp my Soul Sphere not only will you regain your memories from your past life but I will give you the data you need to know," Ultimo said as Yamato nodded.

"It seems we must be prepared for the worst especially sense the Hundred Machine Funeral can happen at any time," Fushimi said as Yamato nodded before lifting his right hand as Ultimo's shirt came off and his chest open to reveal a bright light. Yamato then stuffed his hand into the Soul Sphere and grabbed it before he went wide eyed as he could feel data enter his mind of the past present and a future world.

Zaruba could also see the memories as he was shocked to see all of this that this Dustan must be very powerful to be able to travel through Space and Time. One thing was for certain not even Dustan took into account that Yamato would be given the power to defeat him through rebirth as the Golden Knight Garo.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok anyway this is a challenge so if you accept please tell me so I can help you when need be. Anyway enjoy.


End file.
